1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passenger airbag structure of a vehicle, particularly an airbag that effectively protects a child in a passenger seat in consideration of his/her position, as well as an adult.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrating the operation of a passenger airbag in the related art, an airbag cushion 504 is inflated by a gas that is discharged out of an inflator 502 in an airbag housing 500 and a tether 506 in airbag cushion 504 controls the inflation shape of airbag cushion 504.
However, the inflation shape of the above passenger airbag is designed to protect an adult and thus relatively insufficient to protect a child, probably shocking the child, instead.
That is, infants or children under 10 years old generally sit closer to a crash pad 508 as compared with adults, such that the head and neck are shocked and damaged first by inflated airbag cushion 504 in this position, even before airbag cushion 504 completely inflates.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.